An Internet Protocol (IP) address is a unique number that devices may use in order to identify and communicate with each other on a computer network configured to use the Internet Protocol standard A Media Access Control (MAC) address is a unique identifier attached to most forms of networking equipment. Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) enables allocation of IP addresses to client hosts. Domain Name server or System (DNS) enables translation of domain names (e.g., computer host names) to IP addresses. Internet Protocol Address Management (IPAM) enables management of an address space in a network.